


Unappreciated

by HinaSohma



Series: Phanfiction [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan Comfort, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Phil Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dan's success, Phil is feeling a little unappreciated. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unappreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos / comment if you enjoy or want more . My first time writing something like this for Dan and Phil.

It wasn't often that Dan came home to a darkened apartment. When he did, it was obvious that something was wrong. There was no reason for his sunshiny best friend to want to sit in the dark - especially alone. Phil wasn't in the living room, either, which was rare. Usually his best friend was always there. Maybe he just wasn't home. Phil hadn't be feeling all that great today, maybe he had just been taking a nap. Dan was worried, Phil didn't seem physically ill. It was obviously something more emotional. He hated when Phil was having a rough time. The older man never liked to share, always covering it up with a smile. The last thing Phil wanted was to appear weak or worry Dan. 

Dan moved quietly through the apartment, heading toward his own bedroom. Sometimes he would find the other in there, looking for a prop to film a video, folding Dan's laundry - yes, Dan could do it himself, but Phil liked to help him out - or something. The room was also dark, so Dan snuck to Phil's room. 

There he found the other in a mess of blankets. Now Dan was certain there was something wrong. Phil hardly ever napped in the middle of the day. Quietly, he shut the door and moved towards the bed. He leaned over to see that he was right - Phil's eyes were a little puffy. He had obviously been crying, not to mention the tissues in the waste bin. 

Dan turned to sneak back out - Phil deserved his privacy. He wouldn't wake Phil up. Before he could make it to the door, Phil's bed creaked. It was silent as Dan looked over his shoulder, seeing the boy looking at him. "Dee?" Phil asked sleepily. "What're you doin'?" He asked, his voice a little croaky. 

"Just checking on you. Everything okay?" Dan asked, shifting the rest of his body. He faced the older man, who sat up and rubbed his eyes. The blankets fell, revealing the older's pale chest. 

"Yeah... Mm, just been feeling a little gross and sleepy." Phil said, smiling. It sort of broke Dan's heart. Obviously something was the matter. The younger crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you sure? I could have swore you've been crying." Dan said quietly, facing him. Phil paused, obviously contemplating. He didn't want to give the other all of his problems. 

"It's just... You know. I'm almost thirty." Phil said after a minute. Dan nodded, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I'm almost thirty. I've spent so many years of my life on YouTube... I go to cons and I do collabs... And what do I have to show for it? I think... I think I need to get a real job." He said. 

Dan frowned. "Why? What makes you say that? You love this.. We've worked so hard." He said quietly. Phil fell back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "This is a real job. So many people would be lost with out you... Including me." He added. 

"No one even cares. I worked so hard for this and... The best thing I've accomplished is you. Now all I have to show for all my hard work is an app and a book and people still like you more. Don't you get that? It's not 'Phil and Dan'... It's Dan and sometimes Phil." The older tried his best not to sound bitter. "And I'm so happy that you're successful... Just.." 

Dan frowned, moving to lean over him. "Phil.." He whispered. "It's Dan and Phil... There is no me with out you. Never has been. Never could be." He said, looking down at him. 

"I'm just... Feeling a little under appreciated these days." Phil added. "I mean, I haven't hit any of the big thirty mile stones, you know? I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have a husband. I don't have a real job or a house or kids or even a dog. I'm not even a real adult. I'm wasting my life on the internet." 

Dan kicked off his shoes and moved to cuddle up next to the other. "You have me. And I appreciate you. Phil, I probably wouldn't even be here with out you." He said, softly. "And you're so important. Don't base your self worth on the opinion of strangers." 

Phil nodded, rolling to bury his face in the younger man's chest. Dan held him, stroking his black hair. After a few minutes of quiet, Phil relaxing in the boy's arms, he spoke:

"Thanks, Danny... I love you, too."


End file.
